


Dad, you're embarrassing me

by chocolatedisco



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: Kotetsu is a dork.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these a million years ago but they never made their way to AO3, so why not celebrate new T&B with crappy old fic?
> 
> Warnings: none here!

“I _hate_ you, Daddy.”

“Nice to see you too,” Kotetsu sighed as he sat down across from his daughter in the small outdoor café, setting their drinks down before poking her arms where she’d laid them down on the table so she could bury her face in them properly. “What’s up, girl?”

“Yknwlkdhm,” she replied, the sound muffled by her arms.

“What’s that? Come on, speak up and let me have it. I can handle it, you can’t get any more vicious than my boss,” he laughed. Apparently, she didn’t find it too amusing; when she finally deigned to look up, her glare was almost scarier than any he’d gotten from a sponsor.

“You knew I liked him,” she repeated herself, pushing some tabloid across the table.

“Aren’t you a little bit young to be rea--“ his joke caught in the back of his throat when he picked it up.

**HEROMANCE: FIRST HERO TEAM, FIRST HERO COUPLE?**

And as if the headline weren’t awful enough, a surprisingly good shot of Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr. making out in civvies accompanied it. But Kotetsu was trained to react quickly; prolonged shock would give him away. “What about it? I can’t exactly protect him from a handsome guy like Wild Tiger! You’re too young for him anyway. Drink your hot chocolate before it turns into cold chocolate.”

“Daddy,” Kaede rolled her eyes, looking terribly adult, “you have the same voice, you have the same goofy beard, and you’re wearing the exact same clothes you are in the picture.”

“I’m a huge fan! I just want to be Wild Tiger so much, I can’t help but emulate him?” he offered, but the return of the eyeroll told him she wasn’t buying it; he gave a few quick glances around to make sure no one was listening to them before pouting, “My beard isn't goofy.”

“It really is. I don’t know why Barnaby likes it,” she sighed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“I take it back, you’re much worse than any boss I’ve ever had. Can I count on you to keep a secret?”

“Of course, Daddy! I’ll even take you shopping. People are gonna figure this stuff out if you don’t get a little more variety in your wardrobe, you know.”

“...You’re not really mad, are you?” he asked over the rim of his coffee cup.

“Maybe a little. You’re too old for him,” she giggled.

“Where’d you learn to be so cruel anyway?” he groaned, reaching across the table to ruffle her hair.

“Grandma says it’s the best way to deal with silly boys. Is he a good kisser?”

“None of your business, squirt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu is reeeaaally a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mostly responsible alcohol use.

“If you don’t stop talking, I’m going to leave you here.”

“No, no! I promise, this is the best part,” he slurs, missing another step, relying on Barnaby’s support to not fall flat on his face. It’s not the first time Barnaby’s suffered through the task of walking Kotetsu up to his apartment, but this is its own special hell. “These five guys show up, there’s like, a white guy, a red guy, a blue guy–”

“I need to know what they look like even less than I need to know the rest of this.”

“Eh? Aw, you’re jealous because the red guy’s hair is prettier than yours. What’s his name? Chee… Jee… Jesus!”

“It’s probably not Jesus.”

“How do you know? Ah, forget it. Little bunnies, always think they know best. Where was I…”

“The guys showed up.” He gives himself a mental smack for that.

“Oh yeah! So they’re kinda scary, but then they’re all… like… here, I’m the captain, of course,” he says as he throws off Barnaby’s support. Before Barnaby can do anything, he’s dropped to one knee, sticking his arms out.

“What are you doing?”

“Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai!” he yells, no doubt waking a few neighbours. He stops, looks over at his hand and wiggles his fingers around. “Hey… how many times did I say it? Ah, who cares. Tokusentai!” And with that, he topples over, lying there with his pose still half-intact. Barnaby absolutely cannot believe he holds any sort of fondness for this man. He wastes his power to get them out of there before the other residents show up anyway.


End file.
